Naruto's Second Chance
by Chillman22
Summary: What if a stranger visits the village, where he offers Naruto a second chance, will Naruto take it or will he stay in the village and what's the stranger's reason for the second chance. Find out more as you read. A possible Naru/Hina in the future


The Kitsune and The

Ookami

It's been 6 years since Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into a young, sun-kissed blond haired, now 6 year old boy with three whisker-marks on each cheek.

It was night, hardly a cloud in the sky, because you only have to look up to see a beautiful full moon with a little cloud going by it in the village hidden in the leaves. Two chunins stand guard at the village gates until something in the corner of one of the guards eye, the guard says in a whisper to his partner "Do you see that?"

The other guard, trusting his partner follows his sight and says to him "Get ready for anything, it could be someone from Kumo or something."

Without another word they both stand ready as a thin blanket of fog rolls in. As they stand ready they waited until from seemingly out of nowhere a man with unusual clothes come closing in towards the gate with no sounds from his footsteps.

As he got closer to the gates where they were guarding they now had a good luck of his clothes, which was nothing they've seen before. His height was 6'7, but lean, with the fog that just seems to follow him.

On his feet were leather combat boots, with his black jeans legs covering the top of them. On his waist was a white belt on his black jeans with a belt buckle that has a wolf looking forward as though it was staring in front of him, with blue eyes.

His torso had a black dress silk shirt, that was almost tight to his chest, so that it shows he's athletically build, but you couldn't tell much about his arms because over his shirt was a black leather trench coat that want down to his heels and he has his hands in his jeans pockets.

The guards couldn't see much of his face because of his dark brown hair going over his eyes, except for his smooth thin-looking chin and mouth, which has a side smirk on it.

As he was walking forward with the fog just behind him, the guards quickly moved in front of him and one of them orders "Stop, state your business!?" With out looking the man just kept moving forward, then stops in front of them, the fog stops along side him.

Not looking up towards the guards he asks towards them in a calm and smooth manner "Tell me, is this Konohagakuen?"

Not knowing why he asked the question one of the guard replied "Yes it is, now tell me why are you here, are you with Kumo or another hidden village?"

Not listening to the rest of the guard's question the stranger simply says to himself "Ah, so this is Konoha, I'll be able to meet an old friend of mine, though he'll be a bit surprise and ashamed, if I remember him correctly." He finishes with a light chuckle.

The guards standing in front of him start to lose their patience and one said, in a demanding voice "Now tell us who you are and what you're doing in Konoha!?"

Hearing him speak towards himself, the stranger simply takes his left hand out of his jean pocket, on his left index finger he wore a silver ring with wings on the side of a sword, going from the blade pointing upwards towards his knuckle.

He spreads his fingers out towards the guards and said in annoyance, with his eyes under his hair glowing blue "You're starting to irate me a little, **w****h****y don't you go back to your posts and forget about me.**"

The guards, quickly thinking it was a genjutsu, do the handsigns to release it. But it wasn't a genjutsu or anything chakra based. They drop their hands down and moved back to positions and completely forgot about him as though he was never there.

The stranger carried on into the village, the streets were empty, the man looks around and says to himself "Now then, lets see if I've still got it, after all it's been a while since I did this on him." Closing his eyes he lifts his head up to the sky and both his arms out straight and suddenly, like a tidal wave the fog spreads out, with him in the center of it.

It took a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. He opens his, now shown brown eyes and with it the fog stops, no-one noticed the fog because it wasn't created with chakra.

He then says to himself, with a bit of glee in his voice "Ah there you are, nice try, trying to hide yourself from me. But I guess the shame of what happened to you was too much, so you hid yourself from me, so really all I've got to say is, ready or not, here I come."

He finishes, with a fanged side smile. Then vanishes from view and reappears just outside the Hokage's office where he can hear talking, one was an old man's voice, the other was that of a child.

Not wanting to be rude the stranger knocked on the door and waited, the voice of the old man called out, with the sound of authority "Come in." Not wanting to be told twice the stranger walks in.

As soon as he walk in the old man from behind the desk simply asks, with his fingers laced together "And who might you be, you are certainly not from this village, I would have recognized you with the way you're dressed?"

The stranger walking towards the desk simply says to the old man in a calm manner "Well, I wouldn't bother with me because I'm simply here to see an old friend." Wondering what the stranger was talking about the Hokage asks "Who do you mean, there are only three people in here, including yourself and I do not know you."

The stranger then walks from the desk and towards a young boy who looks to be about 5 or 6 with sun-kissed blond hair and three whisker-birthmarks on each of his cheek and ocean blue eyes. The man just looks at him, making him feel uncomfortable from the stare as though he was judging him.

After a few minutes the stranger simply pulls his hands from his pockets and places them on the shoulder of the young boy laughing his head off, surprising the two now, wondering what was so funny.

Once he finishes laughing wiping a stray tear from his eye, he then says "Ha, they really got you good didn't they, man I can't believe you fell for that using your stupid pride, ha ha HA!"

The young boy feeling annoyed by the remarks by the stranger then shouts at him "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?!" The man stops laughing and just smiles at the young boy and says, with a bit of humor in his voice "Sorry brat, I wasn't talking to you."

Lifting his left hand up and towards the young boy he then says, with a bit of mystery "You'll have to wait till you're older to not blab about it, so for now **sleep**." As if not being able to fight it the young boy did as told and fell asleep.

Before the boy could hit the floor the stranger caught him and placed him on the sofa. He then looks towards the old man and says, with all joking aside "Now then, I suppose we need to talk, let me explain everything as best as I can."

Hearing him say that, the Hokage first asks before the stranger "First things first, is Naruto alright?" Hearing him the stranger just says "Don't worry, he's fine I just placed him to sleep for the time being, by the time we finish talking, he'll be as right as rain."

Hearing him he would have to agree, for now. Before the Hokage could ask anything the stranger simple says "Oh, one moment there's one more thing I need to do first." Looking towards the boy called Naruto, the stranger speaks again to someone "**Alright Ku-****chan****, you can talk now and borrow the boy's body for a bit.**"

As if on cue Naruto's eye opened but instead of being ocean blue they were completely red with black slits for pupils. The now red and black eyed Naruto sat up and walked towards the man, the man then says to him in a friendly greeting "It's been a while hasn't, Ku-chan?"

Naruto just stands there looking at the man, when he goes and talks to the man it wasn't Naruto's voice, but a more demonic voice appeared from deep within Naruto "**What are you doing here, if you were he before I got sealed in this weak brat, I wouldn't have ended up like this?!**"

Taking in the shock that somehow the kyuubi that was sealed inside Naruto was now talking through the boy, but also having a conversation with the stranger made the Hokage rise even more questions than before.

The stranger just looks at Naruto, which Kurama was now talking through, he say's in a slight annoyance "Don't you dare put the blame on me Ku-chan, you and the other 9 chakra spirits were the ones that made yourselves public, because you and them were to prideful that you wouldn't take on a human form, if you did you wouldn't have been sealed at all. It was all those years ago that you wanted to prove yourself and the other spirits that you 9 were stronger then the humans."

Kurama looking away grinding his teeth to the side, not looking the man in the eyes because he knew he was right. The man continued "And besides even you felt that I was doing my yearly visit to another dimension and you, as well as everyone knows, it takes at lest one tail to get from here to another dimension, also it takes a whole year to regain that tails power, so it took me one year over there and another over here to regain my powers, I would have come sooner but I didn't want to wait two years for my power to return."

Kurama then jumped in yelling "**But why did it take you four years to find me?!**" The stranger then cut him off from saying anything else "Because your power was only faint, it only gave of a little bit of your whereabouts, then I had to travel nearly all over the place, just to find your location."

Seeing the logic in that Kurama had no choice but to except that, then looking towards the stranger, the man then says, with his hand held above his head and a glare "Get ready for your punishment for all the trouble."

Quickly closing Naruto's, not wanting to see what was coming to him, he then felt something on his head and opened on eye and looked up towards an arm that was just above his head. The man then says in a relaxed tone "Geez, you and your siblings always have to make so much trouble for me, don't cha."

Feeling a little embarrassed by his flinch, Kurama looks away with red cheeks and a pout and his face and says "**Baka-se****n****pei.**" feeling a little bit happy that he still sees him as a bit of a little brother and annoyed that he pulled such a prank on him.

The Hokage, feeling as though their strange reunion is now over coughed a little to get their attention. After they hear the cough they both looked at the Hokage, then each other, feeling a bit sheepish they broke apart and the stranger chuckled a little and said "I guess it's time I explain what's going on, huh?"

The Hokage mealy nodded his head, in order to say 'please do.' The stranger simply cleared his throat and first asks "Will it be alright if me and Ku-chan sit down, it's gonna be quite a story." The Hokage motioned them to sit down, once doing so, which for the Hokage felt like the most strangest occurrence he had ever faced, but back to the stranger telling his story.

The stranger then started his tell "Well, starting about ooooh, let's say just 20,000 years ago, as you humans were just learning about chakra the spirits that don't use such things as chakra had a meeting, including myself, Ku-chan the other 8 tailed chakra beast and others that were like myself, let me point out that some spirits like myself that don't use chakra have other powers, which is why you and your village was unable to detect me."

As he waited for the Hokage to absorb the information that have just been given to him, he ushered the man to continue "Well, as I said there was a meeting with the spirits which was, how will we live, now that the humans have discovered Chakra, a lot of the spirits say that we should prove that the spirits are still stronger than humans, others thought that we spirits shouldn't even make contact towards the humans, because they thought that humans would just kill each other."

Pausing for a minute to let The Hokage get a understanding as well as have a breather, he continued "Then their was some who believe we should use human forms to hide ourselves among you humans, which you can guess who was apart of which, even though everyone else was part of the human form where we can live normally with the humans, then after a few years or so we'd just move on due to our aging."

Hearing that The Hokage understands the whole concept and allowed him to continue "Also, seeing as you might have already guessed Ku-chan, along with the other 8 chakra spirits were the ones who went public, but I don't hold it against them, they were young and foolish, as all children are at an age mostly teenagers, right?" Trying to get a little joke in it.

The Hokage only smiled, with a look in his eye of understanding. With Kurama next to the stranger with Naruto's arms cross over one another pouting and mumbling "**It wasn't my fault the others ganged up on me since I was the oldest wanting to go, hump!**"

The stranger seeing Kurama pouting looked at the Hokage with a look in his eye that says 'let me tease my little brother figure, ok.' Understanding what he was getting at, he smiled and nodded allowing the stranger to tease the kyuubi in Naruto.

Seeing the nod, the stranger reached behind Kurama, without him looking and pulled him into a fun headlock saying, playfully "What was that, don't tell me that Kurama, the Kyuubi no kitsune, the one that I saw as a little brother, was being picked on by his little brothers and sisters into showing off, don't you dare blame others, you and I know you were the one that interjected to prove to the humans that we were stronger then them, you little..."

After a while, the stranger, messing with Kurama's temporary body has quieten down, do to Kurama yelping, trying not to laugh "**H-hey... S-stop t-t-that, t-this isn't... e-even my b-body!**" The stranger had him in a headlock messing up his hair, giving him a noogie and tickling him as well.

Seeing this, the Hokage just couldn't believe his eyes, not only was the stranger know to the kyuubi, formally known as Kurama, but also seem to have a-big-brother-little-brother connection with Kurama, the only questions that are buzzing in his head is _'Who is he, what does he want and what's his plans for Kurama and Naruto?'_

Now finished with their mess about, the Hokage decides to ask him his main questions now "Firstly, it's nice and fresh to see two brotherly figures have fun, but back to the matter at hand."

As he says that he looks towards the man sitting next to Naruto and says "Now then Sir, you never did tell me who or for that matter what you are, also you never did tell me your reason why you came here, surely it's not to just visit Kurama is it?"

As if feeling insulted by the Hokage's question Kurama jumped on his feet and yell at The Hokage "**HOW DARE YOU! The being standing in front of you is...!**" Before he could finish the stranger clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth to stop him from talking.

Before the Hokage could question him, he simply says "Sorry about him, as you can see he gets a little protective from time to time, but don't worry your questions are reasonable, tell me what's his host like first?" By that question, the Hokage was a little taken back, but decided to answer his question.

"Actually he is almost just the same as Naruto, almost, the difference is he never shot his mouth off like that at me." Hearing the stranger nods his head and says "Ah, I guess Naruto got a little of it from Ku-chan subconsciously, granted it definitely puts a fire in them, so to speak, but sometimes they don't realize that'll get them in trouble most of the time."

The Hokage nods his head at that, he understands it all too well, especially a certain spandex wearing jounin. The stranger, then says, deciding to put everything back on topic "Well, anyway, yes what you say is true, I'm not here for a simple visit, I'm trying to take all the jinchuuriki's somewhere where they can be safe, because here they can't be safe, not when their bodies have chakra demons inside them, after all someone could try and make weapons out of them and their near-limitless chakra, so far, while I was looking for Ku-chan, I was also looking for the others as well and so far I have gathered 6, so far, once all of them are together I plan on taking them to another dimension and training them all on how to become partners with the spirits."

Listening to what the man was saying, it was unbelievable, yet what he spoke of was true, there might be someone out there who will use the tailed beast as weapons, to ether, stop a rivaling village or to destroy all the villages. But most of all it would give Naruto a chance to grow with jinchuurikis just like himself, who understand him the most, but boy the civilian council will have a field day when they hear about the options of Naruto leaving, knowing them they'll properly throw a celebration.

Then there are the ninja council, they'll feel that Naruto should be a ninja to protect the village. But they'll agree because it'll give Naruto a chance at a normal life, he'll no longer be called a monster, demon-boy or killer, a place where no-one knows a spirit is sealed inside any of the jinchuurikis.

After thinking it over for sometime, the Hokage has decided, but first he needs to ask somethings of the stranger "I understand, but we will need time to arrange everything before we make everything final, also you will need to tell me where you will be taking them, as well as giving me and only me, the updates of Naruto's progress and you will need the consent of Naruto himself as well."

After hearing the Hokage's demands Kurama tried to argue towards the Hokage, but before he could say anything the stranger cut him off and said, with a serious expression "Yes, your terms are understandably, as you sort the paperwork and I'm sure you'll want to sort things out with the council as well out, I will visit the rest villages that have the jinchuurikis in and ask of them if they want to come along as well, after all it's up to them if they want to come or not."

As he said those words the two people in the room had final finished their meeting, all that's left now is telling and asking Naruto, then the Hokage asked the stranger, nicely "Before you start your own mission may you tell me who you are, we never did go into that, did we."

The stranger looked towards the Hokage and slapped his hand on his face and said, with embarrassment "Ar man, I knew I forgot something, after all the official talking, I end up forgetting the important part."

The stranger got up from his seat and stood in front of the door, he then turned around towards the Hokage and said, with a smirk on his face "I hope you're ready for this and not have a heart-attack after, also Ku-chan, don't even think about giving anything away." The Hokage mealy smiled towards the stranger, being prepared for anything.

However Kurama just smirked at his big brother figure, not wanting to interrupt anything thats about to happen, the stranger closed his eyes and stood still.

Slowly the stranger's hair was turning grey and grew longer, towards his waist. Along with his hair growing, his ears went behind his hair and on top of his head sprouted two wolf ears. His face started growing three whiskers on each cheek, (actual whiskers) his mouth opened slightly to reveal the top and bottom canines growing into fangs and from the opening of his single vent leather coat came out ten grey tails, the same color as his hair.

Stopping his transformation, he opened his eyes to reveal aqua blue eyes that you would see in some wolves eyes. He looked towards the hokage and saw the look on the old man's face and smiled towards him and said in a slightly more animalistic tone "**Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is ****Manget****su**** and I am The Juubi no Ookami.**" He brought one hand up and the other behind his back and finished with a low bow.

* * *

I Hope you all enjoyed the story so far, nice little cliffhanger at the end wouldn't you agree, with a few clues at the beginning to get you interested, see if you can spot them, kinda like a game. Not sure what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but who knows maybe something will come to me.

End chapter 1

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_


End file.
